Like The Rain
by CatLionsfire
Summary: I never liked the rain, until I walked through it with you. Can years of prejudice be washed away by one storm? Songfic.


**This is my first songfic. It is "Like the Rain" by Clint Black. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>He was watching her again. The Mudblood. It was pouring down rain outside, and she was taking a stroll around the lake. Stupid chit was going to catch a cold. He tightened his cloak around his shoulders; it was no concern of his if she caught sick and died. It would just mean one less witch with dirty blood. He turned to walk down the stairs and out of the Astronomy tower when he saw her do a little twirl. He could almost hear her laughter. He tried to sneer, but failed and stalked down the stairs.<p>

He made it to the entrance hall, and was about to head down to the dungeons when his traitorous feet had him heading out the front door. He made a beeline for the lake, trying hard to look as if he weren't searching for her.

_I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you  
>Every thunder cloud that came was one more I might not get through<em>

There was a flash of lightning and he was temporarily blinded, it was quickly followed by a deafening crash of thunder. He didn't hear her sneak up behind him.

"Malfoy? What are you doing out here?" He jumped, and whirled around to face her.

"I could ask you the same question Granger! Sneaking up on people! It is just rude." He let out an indignant huff.

She had the audacity to laugh at him, he was struck by how lovely it sounded. He was mentally kicking himself when she responded.

"I am patrolling the grounds, Head Girl duties, you know that." She smirked at him. "You are supposed to be patrolling the Astronomy Tower. I know that it's new to you this whole "Actually having to work thing" but you might as well get off to a good start as Head Boy."

He scoffed at her, "I finished my patrols. Flitwick sent me out here to join you because of the storm." It was a reasonable lie, he just hoped he wouldn't get caught.

"Oh, I see." Granger offered him a friendly smile, "Well thank you Malfoy, I know how put off you must be having to spend time with a Mudblood."

_On the darkest day there's always light and now I see it too  
>But I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you<br>_

The lightening flashed again, causing him to jump.

"Don't worry Draco, there is no way we can get hit by lightning. " She laughed again.

Forgetting to be offended, "How do you know that?"

She pointed at the Castle and at the trees around them. "We are not the tallest things in the area. It would only hit us if there was nothing else above us."

"Oh." He looked around, finally feeling safe enough to admire the lighting as it danced across the sky. "I hate storms. I hate rain."

_I hear it falling in the night and filling up my mind  
>All the heaven's rivers come to light I see it all unwind<em>

She looked at him, surprised. "Why would you hate storms? They are beautiful; they wash away all the bad and renew the world."

He gave her a bored look, "They keep me awake at night."

She gave him an incredulous look, "That is why you don't like rain?" Her laughter rang out, filling him with an odd sensation.

_I hear it talking through the trees and on the window pane  
>When I hear it I just can't believe I never liked the rain<em>

"You are ridiculous Malfoy." She wiped the mirth induced tears from her eyes.

They walked in silence for awhile, before she decided to speak.

"Malfoy, the war is over." She gave him a sidelong look.

"Well spotted Granger." He drawled.

"I was just thinking that it would be nice if we called a truce. I think it would set an excellent example for the rest of the students if we weren't sniping at one another constantly." She focused her attention straight forward. He could tell she was waiting for him to insult her.

But he found he rather like the idea. He was lonely, and Granger was one of the few people that he could meet on an intellectual level and be matched.

"Alright Granger, we can have a truce." He stopped walking and faced her, holding out his hand. She looked at him with a delighted smile on her face, it did tricky things to his heart.

She grasped his hand and shook it, "If we are going to be friends, you should call me Hermione."

He failed to sneer, "I never said friends Granger. I said truce."

Her smile didn't waver, "I want to be friends Malfoy, and I am ridiculously stubborn."

He let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine Hermione." He saw her shiver a little and smirked, "You can call me Draco." Realizing he still had her hand, he squeezed it and let go.

_Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
>Liked the rain always calling for you I'm falling for you now<br>Just like the rain  
><em> "Draco." She beamed at him. Hearing his given name come from her lips sent shocks through him.

Unable to resist the habit of years of snarkiness, he let out a short bark of laughter, "Yes that is in fact my name."

She laughed at him and started walking again.

_When the cloud is rolling over thunder striking me  
>It's as bright as lightning and I wonder why I couldn't see<em>

There was another crash of thunder and Hermione spun laughing, "Loosen up Draco! "

"How can you be so carefree? How are you not haunted by the war?" He asked her when she spun back to face him.

"I am haunted. We all are. I lost my parents, and so many friends. I am more haunted than you know Draco." She was illuminated by a flash of lightning. Her curly hair was plastered to her face, a few curls had fallen in front of her eyes. He wanted to brush them away, but resisted the urge. She was soaked through, and she looked absolutely stunning.

"Then how can you be this way?"

"They wouldn't want us to mourn forever." She gave him a sad smile. "Besides, when I am out here, surrounded by the storm, it feels like all my problems are insignificant. The storm doesn't care who lives or dies it just simply is."

_That it's always good and when the flood is gone we still remain  
>Guess I've known all along I just belong here with you falling<em>

__ She reached out and grabbed his hand, "Your parents wouldn't want you to mourn them forever Draco."

He froze, no one spoke about his parents to him. It was like they were afraid of what he would do. His parents had been killed when Voldemort had discovered that they were spies. They barely had time to force him to leave, and join the Order. They had died, so that he could live.

Tears he had yet to shed for them, finally came crashing forth. He felt like he was drowning. He hadn't really allowed himself to grieve. Just as he thought the pain would kill him, he felt a warm pair of arms wrap around him. He reached out and held on to her for dear life.

"Hermione." He croaked.

_Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
>Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now<em>

"It'll be okay Draco. I promise." She held him tight. He realized that she really did know what he was going through. Her parents had been killed before she could send them into hiding.

"Does it ever stop hurting?" His voice was hoarse.

"Not really, no. But it gets easier."

He let out a strangled little noise. "Merlin, I hope so. It feels like I can't breathe sometimes."

"I know." She smiled up at him. She was crying too. He hated seeing her cry, he gently reached up and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

She gave him a puzzled look, "What for?"

"Everything. I'm sorry for calling you a Mudblood and being horrible to you. I didn't know any better. I know it's not an excuse but it is all I have. "

She smiled at him, "It's okay Draco, and I forgive you." He looked at her like she was crazy. "It would be useless to hold a grudge against you. The war is over, and we have a whole future to build. I don't want to build a future with stupid prejudices old rivalries."

"You are an odd girl Hermione." He pulled her close again, not ready to relinquish the comfort she so willingly gave. "I lied. Flitwick didn't send me out here."

She giggled, "I know."

He tilted her face up to look at him, "How did you know witch? I was exceptionally clever in my lie."

She laughed, it was quickly becoming his favorite sound, "Flitwick is in Madrid this weekend. Charms conference."

"And you didn't call me out on it?" He gave her a suspicious look.

"I have felt you watching me for these last few weeks Draco. I rather liked it." She blushed, he could just make it out. She reached up and brushed his soaked hair out of his eyes.

_Just like the rain I have fallen for you  
>I'm falling for you now just like the rain<em>

"Of course you did you sneaky witch." He smiled at her.

"You should really do that more often. You are incredibly handsome when you smile." She laid her head against he chest.

"I don't want to be friends Hermione." He said suddenly. She looked up at him, hurt. "Hermione, I want to be more than friends. I haven't been able to keep you out of my head."

Her face lit up, "I would like to be more than friends too Draco."

He leaned down and captured her lips in his, pulling her body flush against his. It was as if fireworks went off inside his chest. She returned the kiss eagerly, on arm wrapped around his neck, the other tangled in his hair. When he ran out of air, he released her, breathless and panting.

"That was certainly worth waiting for." She buried her face in his neck.

"You'll never have to wait again." He rested his head on top of hers, running his fingers through her hair.

_And when the night falls on our better days  
>And we're looking to the sky<br>For the winds to take us high above the plains  
>I know that we'll find better ways to look into the eye of the storms that will be calling<em>

"No one is going to like this." He said, after another flash of lightning.

"I really don't care." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Good."

_Forever we'll be falling  
>Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you<br>Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just  
>Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you<br>Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just  
>Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you<br>Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just_

They made their way back around the lake and towards the castle. Draco looked down at Hermione, amazed at what just a few hours can change. When the reached the door, he turned to look back at the storm that was slowly breaking apart.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"I'm just amazed." He smiled at her.

"By?"

"The fact that one walk in the rain with you changed my entire life."

_Like the rain  
>Like the rain<br>Like the rain  
>Like the rain<br>Like the rain  
>Like the rain<em>


End file.
